


I Found You

by blondstar1



Series: Life of Coda and Fang [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, au based on hoshi meguri, hoshi meguri, idolish7 hoshi meguri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondstar1/pseuds/blondstar1
Summary: When Fang finds a recently orphaned pup named Coda, he acts on instinct and decides to raise him.





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series (possibly) of the life of two Beasts traveling the Stars.
> 
> Fang - Ryuu  
> Coda - Iori
> 
> Translations and explanation on Hoshi Meguri can be found here! https://twitter.com/i/moments/1049301125650735107

Fang wasn’t prepared for rain, especially on a road predicted to have an unusually dry season. He had quickly taken shelter under a large tree, using his blanket as a makeshift cover.

  
“Let’s see if anything got damaged.” Fang lifts the tarp covering his cart. “Hm, some splashes on the rugs but I’ll just dry them out later.”

  
Thankful his goods was mostly safe, he leans back on the tree. The smell of wet earth fills the air. I really do love the rain. Fang thinks to himself as he pulls out some jerky. Before biting into his snack, he hears a stomach other than his own growl.

  
“Who’s there?!” Fang growls, his ears and tail appearing. “I heard your...stomach.” He glances around, no one in plain sight or even hiding. He sniffs the air, pulling back in disgust. He suddenly feels a weak tugging at his hand.

  
Looking down he sees a young Beastman, his hair sopping wet from the rain and dirt covering his face. His ears were pulled back aggressively and his tail straight and alert. “Give...me...food…” The pup struggles to say, nipping at Fang’s hand that grips the jerky.

  
“Is it really just you?” Fang leans down, taking a whiff of the pup, immediately pulling back. “Because you smell like at least five grown Beasts, whoa!” He laughs, though the pup is clearly not amused by this and bites harder. “Hey there, I’ll give you the jerky when you calm down.” He offers his other hand to be smelled, the pup taking the offer and relaxes as he sniffs the older Beast. “That’s good.” He gives the food to the pup who immediately engorges it.

  
“Is your Mother around?” Fang asks the pup, no reaction. “Is your Father around?” At that the pup stops eating, looking down at his now empty hands.

  
“Papa...is gone.”

  
“Is your Papa out? Are you lost?”

  
“He’s...gone…” The Pup begins to sniff. “Papa said...that Coda should be a good boy...and...and then he...didn’t wake up.” Coda breaks down into sobs.

  
“Come here little pup.” Fang picks him up, caressing his head as he continues to cry. “It’s okay now, I got you.” He speaks gently. “Your name is Coda?” Coda nods yes into Fang’s shirt. “Such a unique name, I like it. My name is Fang, it’s very common unfortunately. Your Papa loved you very much to give you such a good name.”

  
Coda lifts up his head, his large wet eyes looking at Fang. “Th-Thank you.”

  
“Such a polite little pup!” Fang compliments Coda, rubbing his nose on the other and causing both to giggle. The rain finally seises.

  
“Good, now I can get moving again.” Fang feels a tiny grip on his chest, panicked wimpers follow. “Sorry, we can get moving again. The first stop will be a bathhouse.” He pets Coda’s head, reassuring him that he wasn’t going anywhere without him.

  
Fang pauses for a moment before grabbing a scarf from his cart. He manages to balance Coda while wrapping him into a sling around his chest. “There! I didn’t want you walking that far and the cart isn’t comfortable to sit in.” Fang explains, walking to his cart and lifting it up with ease. Coda’s eyes open wide in amazement, impressed with the older Beast’s strength. “We should be there before nightfall.” He continues down the road, an extra companion against his chest. Fang’s heartbeat puts Coda at ease as he eventually falls asleep.

When Coda opens his eyes next he is surrounded by strangers.

  
“Aw, he woke up! Hi little pup.”

  
“So precious!”

  
“Is he your son?” An old woman asks, staring at a shaking Coda.

  
“My little brother actually.” Fang pets Coda, feeling how tense he was getting. He relaxes again at the touch. “We wanted to know if there was a bathhouse, we got caught in the rain from earlier today.”

“Oh goodness! Well there’s one the next street over, the Inn in the tree right next to it.”

  
“Thank you very much.” Fang bows. “Please come by my shop tomorrow for any item you want, free of charge!”

  
“Oh, such a kind young man. Thank you!” The old woman blushes.

  
“Can you say thank you Coda?”

  
“...Thank you.” Coda whispers out.

  
“You’re very welcome.” She smiles. Coda turns away embarrassed.

  
“Have a good evening.” Fang says as he heads to the direction he was pointed. Once there, he leaves his cart and supplies at the Inn and heads to the bathhouse nextdoor.

  
Once inside, Coda begins to squirm. “What’s wrong Coda?”

  
“Too hot and scary!”

  
Fang unties coda from his chest and lifts him onto his shoulders. “It’s hot because the water needs to be warm to makes us clean.” He walks to the attendant, requesting two towels and soap.

  
“Papa would just lick me.” Coda explains, his eyes wandering around the new place as Fang walks down the hall.

  
“I guess you were too little then to have a proper bath, but I think you’re ready now.” They enter the changing room. Fang puts Coda down and kneels to his level. “Okay Coda, we’re gonna change, shower, then relax in the bath. Are you ready?” He reassures the pup.

  
Coda takes a deep breath. “Ready.” Fang rubs his head and gets them ready.

  
Once in their towels, the two make themselves comfortable at the shower. Fang pours water onto himself. “AHHHHHHH! Feels great!” He exclaims loudly, the warmth of the water bringing relief to his muscles. Coda’s ears perk up and he points at the bucket earnestly. “Do you want to be splashed to?” Fang asks Coda, who nods excitedly. “Okay, ready? One...two...three!” He pours the water over the pup, who shakes his head all around and flaps his ears.

  
“Waterfall!” Coda exclaims, laughing along with Fang.

  
“Yes, a waterfall! Would you like to see some bubbles?” Fang asks.

  
“Yeah yeah!” Coda answers, jumping up and slipping.

  
Fang catches him in time. “Whoa, it gets slippery near the waterfall.” He picks Coda up and puts him right in front, taking the soap and scrubbing his head. “This is how bubbles are made, we scrub them until they start growing.” Fang explains.

  
“Ohhhhh.” Coda stares up at Fang with wide eyes as the soap slowly becomes bubbles.

  
“See? It isn’t scary here.” Fang plays along with Coda while scrubbing himself in between. Both now head to the bath, the steam blowing in their faces bothers Coda.

  
Fang steps in first, sighing in relief. “I haven’t felt this good in days.” He turns to Coda. “Come on, time for a dip.”

  
“Too hot.” Coda steps back, his tail between his legs.

  
“It’s okay, and if you don’t like it we can get out.” Fang opens his arms. Coda hesitates, taking a step forward before rushing into Fang’s embrace. “Good boy!”

  
Coda clings onto Fang as the older Beast relaxes into the water. He looks around, it’s not very crowded other than one elderly Beastman sitting in the corner. Coda eases a bit and splashes the water with his tail to make small waves. Fang takes notice and does the same. The pup spalshes more as he attempts to swim around, Fang holding onto him to keep him afloat.

  
“My, aren’t you both lively this time of night.” The elderly Beast comments while smiling at the two. Coda swims back to Fang and fastens onto him again.

  
“I’m just happy he isn’t scared anymore.” Says Fang, patting Coda on the back. The pup then yawns and rubs his eyes. “But I think bathtime is over.” Fang takes better hold of Coda and gets up, bowing to the elder and leaving to get dressed while balancing a tired Coda in one arm.

The Inn was quiet as they made their way to the room. Coda was already fast asleep by the time he was in bed. Fang lays him down and covers him up, moving over to the desk to go over his books.

  
“Let’s see, tomorrow I’ll open up shop and by the end of the week we can head off to Port Decan, I think Lama will have some more iron to buy.” He jots down his thoughts into a notebook.

  
Little wimpers come from the bed as Coda stirs awake. “Papa...where am I…Papa...” Coda cries, his wimpers turning into sobs as he reaches into the air.

  
Fang rushes over to Coda and holds onto him tight. “Coda, shhh I’m here pup. I’m here.”

  
“W-Where am I?”

  
“You’re at the Inn with me, remember? You fell asleep after the bath.” Fang explains, cradling Coda’s shaking body.

  
“N-No one was w-with me…”

  
“I’m sorry, I should’ve stayed right next to you.” Fang gets comfortable with Coda, patting his back with one arm and using the other as support. “Better?”

  
“Mmhm.” Coda weakly answers, moving closer to Fang and wrapping his tail around himself. Fang lets out his own tail and wraps it gently around the pup. “...Fang?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“I can stay with you?” Coda asks.

  
“Of course you can. You’re my new partner, and I’m gonna take you across the stars.”

  
“Across...the stars…” Coda repeats, yawning and nesting himself into the bed.

  
“Soon you’ll meet everyone in Bear Roar and they’ll all love you. But for now…” He leans down and rubs his nose on Coda’s own. “We need to sleep.”

  
Coda finally eases into sleep, his little snores the only noise in the room.

  
You’ll never be alone like that again. Fang promises to himself, turning over to blow out the light and cuddling in close to Coda.


End file.
